BSSM - Conundrum
by dancingpixies
Summary: The senshi face a new enemy, but this enemy seems familiar to the senshi., Will they be able to stop this new enemy? Set after the first 1/2 of Stars, before the Sailor Galaxia part of the series. Please be kind :)


Sailormoon: Conundrum - #1

By: dancingpixies

Disclaimer – I do not own Sailormoon, never had, never will. I am only borrowing the characters for this fanfictional piece of work. Thanks. Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation, as well as everyone else own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon that I missed.

Rating – PG-14 (for swearing)

Authoress Notes: Welcome to this new piece or work. I've finally got around and started to type it up. This piece of work has been worked on since January of this year. I kept changing names lol. I am finally happy with what I came up with. A few notes about this fanfic – This story takes place AFTER the first ½ of stars (when Nehelenia was freed by Galaxia), but Galaxia and everyone else from Stars will not be making a cameo. This puts the Inner Senshi at 16. Also, Also – everyone may be Out of Character…I do apologize for that.

Any questions – feel free to review or shoot me an email.!

"AHH! I love the peace!" Sixteen-year-old Usagi Tsukino exclaimed, leaning back on her bed. She and her fellow senshi had just stopped Queen Nehelenia from trying to destroy the world and they went their separate ways. On her bed, Usagi's friendly advisor and guardian, Luna, sat on the windowsill, looking outside. "Ne, Luna..how long do you think this period of piece will last?"

"Well Usagi, who really knows." Came the respond, as her tail swished back and forth, still looking outside at the warm crisp air. "Anything can happen between now and when Crystal Tokyo is supposed to happen."

"Oh! Crystal Tokyo!" Usagi jumped up, off of her bed. As she stands up, her eyes see her brooch, the Crisis Moon Compact. Smiling softly, Usagi starts to think of the fond memories with a special someone. "I wonder how Chibiusa is doing.."

"Oh Usagi. I know you miss her, all of us do." Luna replied, hopping off of the window, she walked over to where Usagi was. "We need to head to the temple now. We have a meeting soon."

Usagi nodded and picked up her brooch. Walking downstairs, Usagi sees her mother in the kitchen while her father was watching the news. Smiling at her family, Usagi gave both of her parents a hug before telling them both she was heading out.

"I'll be back later!" called Usagi, as she heads out the door.

Usagi and Luna head towards the temple that is ran by a friend of hers with her grandfather. On their way to the temple, Usagi wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into someone. Luna watched as Usagi fell on her behind.

"Itai!" Usagi said quickly, getting up and rubbing her behind. Looking up, Usagi tries to see whom she bumped into, and saw a glimmer of clothing disappear into a store. "The nerve of some people…"

Usagi and Luna continued to walk towards the temple. She realizes that she needs to hurry up so Usagi started to run towards her friends' home. Inside the store, the person had stopped and went back outside after watching the blonde and her cat walk past. Narrowing their eyes, the person turned back around and proceeded to walk behind the counter into the backroom. Smirking slightly, the person looks up at their captured victims. The person had trapped their targets to the wall with their mouths covered up. The two were trying to scream, but no one heard their cries.

"Don't worry about being found…no one can hear us. Just give me what I am looking for and I will go about my business." The person smiled, turned around and extending their arm. Unleashing a few small rounded items from their hand, the items landed on the floor and began to pulsate with energy. "Time to play my dearies!"

The two trapped victims screamed more and started to wiggle. The items that the person had dropped began to grow little by little, until they were the size of soccer balls. The balls made a cracking noise as figured began to grow. Meanwhile, back where Usagi was. Luna stopped abruptly and turned back towards where the duo came. Usagi had seen her feline friend stop and looked at her.

"Luna, what's wrong?" asked Usagi, concerned for her guardian, whom narrowed her eyes.

"Usagi, I got a bad feeling about this, let's head back to the store!" Luna called out, as she started to run back to the direction they came from. "I don't like this feeling!"

"What? Luna? Are you serious?" exclaimed Usagi, as she followed Luna back towards their home. She saw that Luna had stopped in front of a store that was vaguely familiar. The two walked into the store when they noticed how empty it was. "Luna…"

"Usagi, I'm getting a bad feeling here. I need you to call the other girls and transform." Luna explained, as she kept walking around. Luna was trying to determine where the feeling she had came from. Hearing muffled screams, Luna walked towards the back and notice something strange. Luna gasped loudly and hollered for Usagi.

Usagi came over where Luna was and saw someone holding two people captive along with three other…'figures' standing around. Usagi made a sound of being scared.

"Eww! Luna! What is that thing!?" Usagi exclaimed loudly. The figures saw the two and pointed towards them. The two turned around to run. "Oh great! Now what!"

"Usagi! Transform and I'll contact the others!" Luna ordered, taking Usagi's wrist communicator and disappearing somewhere safely. "Minna! Usagi and I are in trouble! Get to _ Store quickly! We got a monster attack!"

While Luna was calling the other senshi, Usagi had transformed into her alter ego, Sailormoon, and said her speech. The figures that had spotted her and lunged at Sailormoon before she was even completed and before she knew it, two of them had her pinned to the ground. Sailormoon began to kick and thrash against the two figures, trying to break free, and was going hysterical due to lack of peace.

"Why can't we have any time for peace? I just would like to have that…" Sailormoon cried out, as one of the figured slapped her across the face.

"Stop your yammering! Just let us have your energy and we'll be happy." Stated the tall figure. "Alright my dearies, zap all her energy before we continue!"

The hands that were holding Sailormoon down began to glow as she started to lose her energy. The two figures were smirking evilly as Sailormoon's thrashing began to slowly come to a stop. Sailormoon started to close her eyes as unconsciousness was trying to welcome her.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" cried out a female voice, as a flaming arrow was shot through the air, smashing into one of the figures on top of Sailormoon.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" called out another voice, as yellow hearts came back and knocked the other figure off of Sailormoon.

"What is this!?" called out the figure, watching their dearies crashing against the wall. "Who are you!?"

"We are the Sailor Team! We are here to stop you!" replied Sailorvenus. "Who are you! Are you working for the Dark Kingdom?!"

"Dark Kingdom? That wannabe group a misfits?" snorted the figure, whose voice told the girls that this person was a woman. She had decided to turn around. The sailor senshi were able to get a good look at her. "I shall tell you my name eventually…"

The senshi see the figure and saw what this woman was wearing. She wore tight black pants with an Aqua colored tight shirt. Her hair was short and wavy while it was a dark lavender color. The color of her eyes surprised the senshi most of all. The evil person's eyes were a piercing blue. Smirking evilly, the woman threw some sort of fire attack towards the senshi.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" cried out Sailormercury, using her own attack to stop the incoming fire. The two attacks created steam upon connecting, blinding everyone around. Pressing her left earring, Mercury's visor popped up over her eyes and she began to look for the evil woman.

"Go ahead my dearies! Destroy them all!" called out the woman, as she left in a flash of fire, leaving her three 'dearies' for the senshi.

As the steam cleared, the senshi got a good look at the 'dearies'. The three monsters were all silverfish-purple with wavy dark blue hair. (1) The three smirked as they all took their right hand and flicked their fingers, resulting in the nails extending.

"Sailormoon, are you alright?" Sailorvenus asked, eyeing the blond leader, who was being helped by Sailorjupiter and Sailormars.

"Yea I think so." Came the reply from the leader, still weak from the monster draining her energy. She was leaning against Sailorjupiter to keep her from falling down. "I feel so tired.."

"Let's get going before they wake up." Sailormars spoke, pointing at the two people who had fainted on the floor.

The senshi were heading towards the front door when Sailormercury turned around and whipped out her mini-computer. She started to type in repeatedly into the blue machine. The other girls turned around as their blue-haired friend ignored them and kept typing away.

"Mercury, what's wrong?" Sailorjupiter questioned.

"This is weird…" the blue-haired senshi of water murmured, still typing away on her mini-computer. "I'm picking up an unusual reading here."

"Unusual? How so?" Sailorvenus questioned, watching the intelligent soldier continue to type away.

While Sailormercury kept typing away, something kept appearing on her screen. Suddenly whatever she had on her screen simply disappeared. Her eyes widen as the last particle vanished from her screen.

"What the…there was left over energy particles sitting here…and they.." Mercury spoke, trying to regain what she had lost.

"They just what…Mercury?" Luna asked, walking up next to the blue haired soldier.

"They disappeared. Vanished." Came Mercury's reply. "I have tried several times to regain the information but its impossible."

The senshi were able to finally leave the building. Sailorjupiter and Mars took home Sailormoon, who had fallen asleep while leaning against the tallest senshi. All three reversed their transformations by the time they got to Usagi's house. Knocking on door, Usagi's mom came to the door and saw Usagi unconscious in her friend's arms.

"Tsukino-san, Usagi-chan had fallen asleep on our way home." Smiled Makoto, who took the sleeping girl upstairs and put her in the bed.

After the two put Usagi in bed, Luna came into the window. She sat down on the dresser and looked at Usagi.

"We need to be careful. That woman may come back for Usagi. She did get a good chunk of energy from her before you girls came." Said Luna, watching her guardian. "We will meet tomorrow to discuss more of this attack. Hopefully Ami-chan can give us more information on what she was looking up."

The two girls both nodded and left the building, after telling Usagi's mother good night. Unknown to the two girls, a woman was standing on top of a building, watching the city below. She gripped her hand tightly as she had watched the senshi destroys her 'dearies'. Frowning deeply, the woman looked upwards towards the sky then back down at the city.

"Soon..this pathetic city will fall." Murmured the woman, who continued to grip her hand tightly. "Those senshi must be destroyed at all costs.."

End of Chapter 1

A/N – Well what do you think? I know the writing style seems weird. I tried to get a good 'flow' of the story. I'm currently planning out chapters 2-6 now. Hopefully I'll get two up over the next few days ^^

Please Review? Thanks


End file.
